The present disclosure relates to event notification.
Users of applications generally want to see the most up-to-date values for some types of information. For example, as stock prices fluctuate constantly, investors and brokers need to know a current price of a stock rather than a price that may be several minutes old. When investors and brokers use the same system or systems that are fully integrated, the information can be kept current at all times. For some types of information, a relatively current value may be acceptable, such as the previous day's value.